Just Because silent support
by SmTwilight
Summary: Short stories based upon the every day life of Serena and Darien
1. Just Because A Bad Day

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me and I do this purely for fun.  
I started these a few years ago and am just now deciding to post them again. I hope you enjoy them and let me know your thoughts!

**Just Because**

**"A Bad Day"**  
By: SmTwilight

Darien was having a horrible day. Moodily he trudged thru the streets of Tokyo sending an icy glare to anyone who dare crossed his path. Luckily for him, no one seemed to want to get in his way and they gladly complied. Finally, his haven was within eye shot and he quickly picked up his pace, anxious for his daily hit of coffee and of course, a little meatball. After today, he could really use something to lighten his day.

Walking thru the glass doors he took his normal seat at the counter and waited for Andrew to notice him. Casually, he turned around in his stool to search for his favorite person. Though he would never admit that to anyone and was sadly disappointed to realize she was not yet there. Letting out a little huff and growl, he turned back around and barked out Andrew's name.

"Woah, no need to shout man. I was making my way to you" Andrew replied, pouring him a fresh cup of hot coffee. "Bad day I see."

"Very." Darien mumbled taking a sip of his delicious coffee. "Everything that could have went wrong today, did. First, my alarm didn't go off. My hot water was out in the apartment so I had to take a freezing cold shower. I thought my bikes battery had died after trying to start it for 10 minutes but at the last moment, it turned on. I hit every single red light on the way to school. Got stuck behind every slow driver. I was late to class and the professor wouldn't let me in so I missed a test and now I have to schedule a time to go in and make it up." Letting out a tired sigh he mopped for a bit more in silence.

"Wow. Well, everyone has one of those days. Don't let it get you down so much. I'm sure tomorrow will better." Andrew commented, trying to make his friend feel a little better.

"Yeah, your probably right. But at this rate, I don't see how today could possibly get any better." Smiling briefly he bade Andrew farewell as he left to assist other customers, not once noticing the person occupying the seat beside him.

"Well, aren't you a little whiney today huh?" An achingly familiar voice taunted. Smiling on the inside his heart did a little leap.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll leave me alone Meatball Head." Darien remarked, turning to give her his best glare, which of course didn't phase her in the least. _Figures..._

"Now why would I do that? You know we live to torment each other." Serena said, giving him a brilliant smile and a wink totally confusing him.

"Well...that's true but..." What could he say? He was at a loss. How could he possibly think when she was looking at him that way.

"Anyways, I'm out. Mom's expecting me home with my test results" She commented taking a last sip of her drink and grabbing her book bag ,pulling out a piece of paper.

"Hah, I'm sure she'll kick you out of the house again" Darien smirked twirling in his stool to watch her leave.

Turning briefly she threw a now crumpled piece of paper at him, which he caught and stuck out her tongue before pivoting out the glass doors.

Rolling his eyes he turned back towards the counter a smile barely playing on his lips. Unfolding the crumpled paper his eyes grew wide as he saw in bold 'A' on her math test. Then, written in smaller handwriting next to it was 'Keep it. I made another copy for my mom'

Unable to resist, Darien let out a hearty laugh as he stood from his seat. Andrew turned to look at his friend in confusion as he watched Darien walk out the door. A real smile etched across his once angry face.

"Looks like she brightened his mood again." Turning to wipe down the table Andrew smiled, finally glad that there was someone who could add a little light to his friends dreary world.

The End

Reviews are welcomed :)


	2. Just Because Silent Support

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me, I do this purely for fun.

Just Because

"Silent Support"

Serena signed as she gazed out upon the glistening lake. Her sandles cast aside beside her as she dangled her feet over the pier edge, into the warm water. It was another hot day and everyone was busy with plans of their own. Which left her with too much time alone to think and she hated that. Leaning back on her hands, she tilted her face towards the sun, letting out a soft sigh. Unknowingly letting a few tears fall from her closed eyes.

She wasn't ready for this kind of responsibility. She wasn't _strong_ enough. All the other scouts we the exact opposite of her. Strong, beautiful, smart...warriors. They could keep their cool during a battle while all she could do was fumble around barely able to stay alive. If it wasn't for Tuxedo Mask, she would have died long ago and that thought brought a shudder to her.

Darien had been sitting on his favorite park bench reading a book when he noticed Serena quietly walk past him. She seemed to be in her own little world and he was tempted to tease her but something in her eyes caught him. There was sadness there. And not over something trivial, it looked like it was from the very depth of her soul. How he knew that, he couldn't say. It was just a gut feeling. For a moment he contemplated leaving her to her thoughts but for some unknown reason he found he couldn't leave her.

So here he was, standing a few paces behind her on the pier as he gazed at her unguarded appearance. He always knew she was pretty but at this moment, she was beautiful. Her golden hair pooling around her petite, delicate form. The sun highlighting her pale skin to golden with her rosey lips parted slightly to exhale. Her eyes were closed and he watched as two tears slid down her flawless face. He wasn't use to seeing her so serious. To see her cry real tears of anguish and not just for attention. He didn't know what to do...

It felt like a lifetime that he stood there. Wanting to approach her and comfort her but afraid to make the first move. So there he stood, giving her his full support and understanding, even though she did not realize he was behind her.

Serena smiled softly, knowing exactly who was there. She didn't have to hear him or see him. She felt him. She always felt him. Her body would tingle and her heart would jump whenever he was near. She didn't understand it or question it, she just new she enjoyed it. Enjoyed the feelings it invoked in her and so she treasured it. She treasured him; but he didn't need to know that. Not right now anyway...

Slowly she opened her eyes to gaze out at the scenery before her again and letting out a soft exhale. Waiting a few moments more, she sat and enjoyed the silent company. Grateful to know that even though they fought at every meeting, he was still there for her. He, like Tuxedo Mask were her beam. Someone she could always count on. Someone always constant. Pushing herself up from her sitting position she gracefully slipped on her shoes before finally turning around.

She turned to look at him with a soft look in her blue eyes, a delicate smile gracing her beautiful features. With winsome steps she walked closer to Darien until she stood directly in front of him. Time seemed to stop as they gazed at one another, the sun beginning to set in the horizon.

"Thank you" she whispered softly, so that only he could hear.

The End

reviews welcomed!!


	3. Just Because

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me, I do this purely for fun.

I previously went by the pen name of _Twilight_ some odd years ago but since it's taken here it's been changed to SmTwilight. So don't think I'm stealing someone elses story :) They're mine.

**Just because...**

**By: Twilight**

Serena giddily made her way out the front door and jumped out smiling brightly. It was finally the weekend! Time for her to relax, enjoy and most of all play video games! Breathing in deeply she inhaled the spring air savoring the feeling of this perfect day. The sun was out and there wasn't a cloud showing anywhere in the light blue sky.

Skipping to the arcade she hummed the tune of her star locket quietly to herself as she made her way down the sidewalk. Not paying attention to where she was going she collided with a very familiar body as they both crashed to the ground. Knowing who it was (or at least she was pretty sure) she almost started to yell at him but stopped and chose listen to him complain first. It was always fun to make him mad!!

"Don't you ever watch where you going meatball head!?" The young dark haired man bit, standing and dusting himself off.

"Oh shut up Darien. Why do you...huh?" Serena started but soon realized he didn't bother to stick around like other times. He was quickly walking away from her mumbling something under his breath. Confused she continued watch him clutching his notebook to his chest as if protecting it while some books dangled on his side. _Hmmm...I wonder what's bugging him?_ Seeing there was nothing she could do about it she slightly shrugged her shoulders and turned on her heel. _Weird _

As she spun around she pushed back her feelings of worry and started for the arcade, but found herself nearly slipping from something on the ground. Quickly she regained her balance and looked down to see what it was. Under her right foot was a piece of notebook paper with scribbled writing on it. Bending down she slowly picked it from the ground and curiously read it.

_Everyday is the same. Wake up, go to school, go to work, talk with Andrew then go home to my lonely apartment. I'm constantly plagued with dreams and visions_

Tearing her eyes away from the paper she quickly skipped over the rest and looked to the bottom to see if it had an owner. Gasping, her eyes grew huge in surprise as she stared at the legible name beneath.

Darien Shields.

Apparently this was something personal to him and he didn't want anyone else to read it. After all, Darien wasn't the type of person who liked to show what he was feeling. She knew. Looking around her eyes searched to see if he was still anywhere in sight. No luck, Folding it she carefully tucked it into her back pocket and headed for the park, for some reason she didn't feel like playing games anymore.

Walking around the clear lake she made her way to the shade of a tree and sat down, leaning her back against the bark. The cool spring breeze fluttered through her long golden hair and caressed her soft delicate features, calming her. Closing her eyes for a moment she leaned her head back and just listened to all the sounds around her. Suddenly out of nowhere, an image of Darien flashed in her mind. Snapping her head up she blinked, her eyes looking in every direction. Breathing out she watched as people rented boats and floated over it's crystal surface, the sun making it sparkle like a thousand diamonds.

Remembering the note resting inside her pocket she eagerly took it out. She felt bad for reading something so personal, but at the same time, she felt she should know. She wanted to understand why he was always so cold, mean and distant towards her. Well, towards anyone. Carefully she unfolded it and started to read again:

_Everyday is the same. Wake up, go to school, go to work, talk with Andrew then go home to my lonely apartment. I'm constantly plagued with dreams and visions of a beautiful princess who I hope to one day find. Maybe she can answer all the questions I have and fill that emptiness inside of me. For once, I'd like to be able to have someone to love and care for me. To know, that no matter what happens, they will never leave my side. I can't describe the amount of loneliness I feel. Not even to Andrew._

_Why has fate been so cruel to me to take away everything I love? Why did you decide to let me live but take away my parents at such a young age? It's not fair. You've tainted my view on life. I can no longer take anything at face value without questioning if that person will be there tomorrow. It's easier to stay alone. That way I'll never have to feel that heart ache again. I'll never have to live each day afraid of losing that person again._ _ Darien Shields_

Serena read the letter over and over again in complete and utter shock. She never knew Darien had been through so much pain and suffering. Now she understood why he was always so cold and distant towards everyone. He was afraid. He was alone...he was a little boy crying out for attention but he would never admit. He didn't want people to look at him differently, with pity. Quickly folding the paper back up and placing it in her pocket with great care, she stood from her spot and made tracks for the arcade. Maybe he would be there.

Like every other time the double glass doors smoothly slid open revealing their new arrival.

Sauntering in Serena skimmed over the small arcade then turned to look inside the café. There weren't too many people here yet, which was good. She was a people person, but she also liked to have some quality time to herself. Today was one of those days.

Finding an empty booth she quickly occupied it and ordered herself a chocolate shake plus one extra. Slowly she sipped away nervously waiting for Darien to appear. Glancing around she took note that all the booths were now taken with couples, kids and groups of friends, surprising her. _Where did all these people come from?!_. Sighing she sipped at her shake again and looked towards the doors, waiting, hoping.

Finally he walked in. Notebook in hand with a couple extra books messily resting at his side. Strolling into the café he looked around at all the booths and groaned when he found not one empty. Then a familiar voiced called his name from the side making him turn his head to see who it was. Sitting in a booth all by herself Serena happily waved, welcoming him to join her. Shrugging his shoulders if not a bit dubiously, he headed for her table and casually sat down across from her hoping it wouldn't be that bad.

"So Darien, what have you been up to?" Serena sweetly asked smiling warmly at him.

"Uhm...not too much Meatball head." He replied a little unsure and suspicious, giving her a funny look.

"Oh, come on Darien. I'm not going to bite. I'm just interested. So did you do anything fun today?" She interrogated, sincerity in her melodic voice.

"I just went to the library is all. Why?" His answers short and his voice holding a hint of annoyance.

"Geez, calm down. Why do you have to be so uptight all of the time?" Darien remained silent not really wanting to answer her question. "Hmm...okay then. I bought you a chocolate shake. I hope you like chocolate." She stuttered after realizing he wasn't in a talkative mood. Which was understandable. Your most hated enemy suddenly want to make friendly conversation. She would be on the edge too. _Patience, he'll come around. _She reminded herself, beginning to make idle chat.

Smiling slightly he accepted it and started to drink, if not a little awkwardly. He was still suspicious thinking she was up to something, acting so nice and all. But he soon found himself relaxing and actually enjoying himself! He felt more at ease with Serena then he had felt with anyone else in his whole life. They found themselves talking about everything and everyone they knew until early evening and laughed happily at her interpretations of her friends and teachers at school.

"Oh my god!! I've got to go!" Serena screeched looking at her watch. "I've had a really good time talking to you Dare, but don't expect things to change between us! Your still that jerk that teases me on the streets! Bye" Smiling warmly she quickly kissed him on the cheek surprising herself and Darien. Blushing profusely she headed for the doors bringing up a hand to her face to try to hide her embarrassment.

"Wait...Serena. I had a nice too time and...I still don't understand, why all of a sudden?" Darien asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice. He watched as she slowly turned around and smiled again making her face light up and his heart melt.

"Just because..." She whispered loud enough for him to hear then exited through the doors leaving his sight.

Long after she had left, his eyes remained where she last stood smiling. She brightened his day with her cheerful personality and made him forget his worries. Bringing a hand up to rest on the table he heard the crinkling of paper and looked down.

There, nestled under his arm was the piece of paper he had been searching for all day.

The end...

Reviews welcomed!


End file.
